shadowfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:DiscoDuck
Hi there! Welcome to Shadow Spy Net, and thank you for your contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :Read our rules. We have guidelines that we follow here, please read them before further edits. :' ' is a great stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need more help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site and links to pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognise an established user. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! --[[User:Bionicleboy3000|'Akamia']] (Talk)( ) 00:36, 16 July 2009 (UTC) [[User:Bionicleboy3000|'Akamia']] (Talk)( ) Welcome, DiscoDuck, to Shadow Spy Net! You can help by improving the articles around here. Your... I'll say sibling, channelled my invitation to you, yes? You can go ahead and explore the wiki, and add anything that you think should be added to one (or two, or three!) of the articles. If you have any questions, come to me or Sonicrox14 okay? Have fun!--[[User:Bionicleboy3000|'Akamia']] (Talk)( ) 00:36, 16 July 2009 (UTC) Sure... DiscoDuck What Kagi says down there is true. All info about the characters is to be documented, but only Shadow-related pages are allowed. If we only did their interaction with Shadow, it wouldn't be a real article, now would it?--[[User:Bionicleboy3000|'Akamia']] (Talk)( ) 22:08, November 18, 2009 (UTC) next checks in, he will decide whether to give you a banhammer or not. Personally, I wouldn't.|16:02, November 19, 2009 (UTC)}} [[User:Kagimizu|'Kagi'mizu]]-[[User talk:Kagimizu|'Seeya' 'round]]~ Well, I noticed you had the tags for Admin and Bureaucrat Categories, even though you are niether, so I removed them. I also noticed you had one of those space things, likes this: See? So I thought I might as well remove it. I didn't intentionally change the color of anything.--[[User:Kagimizu|'Kagi'mizu]]-[[User talk:Kagimizu|'Seeya' 'round]]~ 05:48, November 18, 2009 (UTC) Because, it's not just about quantity, but quality. Most of your edits is just blanking info that could simply be reworded instead (for example, Silver), and I question those edits. Besides, I've only been a 'crat for a few days now.--[[User:Kagimizu|'Kagi'mizu]]-[[User talk:Kagimizu|'Seeya' 'round]]~ 05:57, November 18, 2009 (UTC) Like I said, reword instead, rather than simply removing relevant info.--[[User:Kagimizu|'Kagi'mizu]]-[[User talk:Kagimizu|'Seeya' 'round]]~ 06:00, November 18, 2009 (UTC) Guess what? I don't give a darn what you think of me. You're not one of my friends, so why the heck should I?--[[User:Kagimizu|'Kagi'mizu]]-[[User talk:Kagimizu|'Seeya' 'round]]~ 15:22, November 18, 2009 (UTC) And letting you have a banhammer is like dropping bombs on this wiki. It takes a lot more than having the most edits to become an admin, and you don't have it. Besides, most of your edits are just removing decent info from articles. And even then, being an admin is alot more than just having a banhammer. Until you can actually reach a decent level of maturity that will allow you to solve issues without threats or banning.--[[User:Kagimizu|'Kagi'mizu]]-[[User talk:Kagimizu|'Seeya' 'round]]~ 15:09, November 19, 2009 (UTC) No. The articles are staying. I'm not erasing them from this wiki just because you're leaving.--[[User:Kagimizu|'Kagi'mizu]]-[[User talk:Kagimizu|'Seeya' 'round]]~ 15:03, November 30, 2009 (UTC) Still no. The articles were made here, and that's where they'll stay. You wanna make the articles over at your own Shadow wiki, then go ahead.--[[User:Kagimizu|'Kagi'mizu]]-[[User talk:Kagimizu|'Seeya' 'round]]~ 15:17, November 30, 2009 (UTC) It was no prob. You are better than Kagi, even when I don't know you very much. Somehow I agree with you....how come?--[[User:58SlugDrones!|''' BigBoss ]][[User talk:58SlugDrones!| 58 ]] 13:02, December 2, 2009 (UTC) Yeah......what do you think? We usually have the same point of view....--[[User:58SlugDrones!| BigBoss ]][[User talk:58SlugDrones!| 58 ''']] 15:19, December 3, 2009 (UTC)